lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ShermanTheMythran/Who am I? - About Me
Who am I, the real me? Behind the mask of maestro35? This blog post intends to tell you as much about me as possible without giving away too much personal info. My name is Christopher. I am 13 years old, and am actually not a huge fan of LEGOs. Yes, they're fun to build with and all, but I'm not a nutjob about them, if you know what I mean. I am a very big fan of LEGO Universe, and I'm so glad I renewed this past July! I like to plan for big things. Many of these projects fall through due to one circumstance or another, but some I am absolutely determined to complete. Outside of the LEGO Universe realm, I have been playing violin for... (1, 2, 3, 4...) 5 years now, and piano for, I think 6. Speaking of which, I just had my violin recital this past Sunday (EDIT: at the time, now a few months ago ), and can post a recording of my performance if you guys want! Back on topic, I like to write music as well. Being in an online school allows me to stay at home and compose much more. I have very few major compositions, but a few good ones I plan to use in my project world if I ever become an LUP (another one of those big projects I mentioned). I also enjoy playing in the string orchestra. I enjoy Classical music, as well as Contemporary Christian (my personal fav is Michael Card! ), although I am forced to listen to Lady Googoo because my three siblings enjoy the modern hoopblah. I'm the odd man out in that regard. On more of my personality, I tend to be rather sensitive. I take many things very seriously, and many people don't really expect that. Some people by today's standards might call me "easily offended", but that is not true; I'm a sensitive person. Contrary to the face I walk around with on Wikia, I tend to be rather... err, cynical. Yes, you read right, cynical. Not grumpy, just glum. I don't know why, and I can't figure out why. But it's just some kind of depressing feeling that's come over me recently... EDIT: Feeling is gone, summer is here!!! Don't think that my online schooling keeps me from getting out of the house and socializing; it's NOT true. Although I probably don't get out of the house as much or have as many friends as other kids, I'm still involved in soccer (despite the fact that I'm not very good at it) and orchestra. There are also a bunch of families we know from church. But still, it does seem less social than other methods of schooling, which is one of the reasons I personally value LEGO Universe and Wikia as much as I do. Thanks to Willr2d213, ProfArchibaldHale, and AwesomeMe for being great friends! (and Drigle! ) Now you know a little bit more about me. Goodbye for now! Category:Blog posts